The Sexual Demon Within
by SparkleMage87
Summary: This is my first story on FF so please be gentle with critiques, but always accepting to hone my writing skills. This is a FF about Fairy Tale character Mirajane S. and another guild member. From the previous FF I've read has cause me to fall in wonderful like with these two. My story is based off of the Anime Series. I only wished I had to time to read the Manga.


**_I do not own Fairy Tale. It is the property of Hiro Mashima._**

 ** _After reading a couple of smutty lemon's and having my account for a good while. It has inspired me to finally get the creative writing juices flowing and get this story out of my head. This my first story and I must warn that this is rated: M for extreme sexual content and maybe language Smutty Smut for future chapters._**

 ** _This takes place after the Grand Magic Games before the Tartaros Chapter._**

 ** _Synopsis:_**

 ** _What if Mirajane's Satan Soul forced her into heat to mate? Would she be able to suppress it or will a fellow guild mate help satisfy the demon's sexual appetite?_**

* * *

Chapter 1.

After winning the Grand Magic Games news of Fairy Tale's success went spreading throughout Earthland like wild fire. Fairy Tale gained back the respect it lost through the seven years.

With Fairy Tale home arrival in Magnolia resulted in a week long celebration and restoration of the Guild Hall. There was so much to celebrate; from winning the games, Laxus' reinstatement, and Fair Tale gaining back its former glory.

After the week long celebration the guild fell back into its normal day to day routine it once was.

It was a beautiful shining day in Magnolia. Fairy Tale Guild bustling and pack with mages and town folk. You wouldn't have known they had been out of commission for the past seven years.

As usual Natsu's grand entrance causes patrons to notice.

"What's shak'n guys!"as he excitedly shouted bursting through the doors, beer mugs and glasses are raised due to his entrance. Natsu made his way to the bar where Lucy and Cana sat conversing.

"Hey, Luce... What's up Cana." speaking to the both of them.

"Hey, Natsu." the two spoke back in a chuckling manner.

Looking confused with a raised eyebrow. "What in the hell is so funny?"

Lucy with a sheepish grin. "Oh, nothing Natsu. Just an inside joke between us girls."

"She wants to know if you have a fire dragon penis?"

" Knock it off Cana!"Lucy yelling with a stomp of her foot.

Folding his arms and shaking his head "Girls are weird."

Deciding he was ready to go because his usual brawl buddies weren't in(Gray and Gajeel). He grabs Lucy's hand and gently tugs her off the bar stool.

"Huh...Hey Natsu where are taking me?" Lucy stubles as she tries to keep up.

"Home, let's go take a nap. Happy's been with Wendy and Carla all morning. I've been training all morning and now I'm hungry and sleepy. So let's gets some grub before home. Okay."

"Sure Natsu..." following without a protest.

Just before reaching the entrance of the Guild Natsu spotted Mirajane making her way between tables and booths serving orders. Seeing her reminded him of a another reason why he went inside the guild. With a sudden stop caused Lucy to crash into him from behind.

"Aye Mira!" Natsu shouted over the commotion of chatter.

Grabbing her attention Mirajane delivered the orders to the said table and made her over to Lucy and Natsu.

"Did you need something Natsu?" asking with her usual polite manner.

"Before I came in earlier. There was a carriage out front with what looked like some inventory or something. He said he just needed a signature for the order and needs the wagon unloaded." Natsu says to her.

"Thanks, I guess I could head out there now since everything has died down for the moment. " Mira walking with the two towards the door.

"I'll get back with you later Cana." shouts Lucy

"Make sure you use protection you two." Cana yells back at Lucy.

Luckily Lucy didn't hear as she was tugged out by her hand with Natsu. But it surely it didn't miss Mira ears as she tried to conceal her giggle with her hand.

"What's funny Mira." inquiries Lucy as distance started to expand between them.

"Oh Nothing." Mira shouting with distance growing further. "Cana said to make sure you use protection. "

With last remarked Lucy tried to turn around and and make her way back to the guild. Natsu protested and tossed her over his shoulder and ran off. Meanwhile Mira signed the invoice order of the inventory and began unloading the carriage. Almost having everything out of the carriage and inside the guild, Mira just had two small crates left. Figuring she could just stack them and take them both she squatted down and lifted them with no issue walking towards the doors. All of a sudden a pool of sweat started to make way on Mira's forehead, a heated mess of knots affecting her stomach.

 _What's going on with me? I felt fine earlier, why am I feeling this way now?_

With the out of nowhere wave of heat caused Mira to lose hold on the two crates she carried in hand. "C _rash!"_ The two crates went as they made contact the concrete. Vegetables went all over the place, a sharp pain hit her temples on both sides and causing everything to go blank and Mira to become light headed and faint.

* * *

10 minutes earlier

In the outskirts of magnolia, in the forest not too far away, lives Laxus in solitude with no one to bother or bug him.

Laxus wakes in the late afternoon as he normally does when not on a job. Waking up he does his morning ritual of bathroom, breakfast, and training. Finished with his routine Laxus showered, shaved, and dressed in his normal attire of his purple button up and black slacks. Before leaving out the door, he threw on his known fur lined trench coat and stepped out. Inhaling deeply Laxus filled his lungs with the forest air and exhaled, without a thought transformed into lighting and zipped through the trees of the forest arriving in to Magnolia within a matter of seconds.

The view of the town was bustling and vibrant as Laxus looked on strolling through. Merchants and town folk interacting, patrons recognizing him and cheering him on for their successful win at the Grand Magic Games. Even with his usual poker face he couldn't help but smile inside; the guild he love and respects is at the top of the ranks again. Through his tour of the town Laxus found himself closing distance with the guild, still a great distance away he could see Mira stacking two atop of each other. Instantly he became annoyed.

"Ugh...What in hell is she doing?" saying to himself. "Why didn't she ask anyone to help her?"

After his statement he notices that something is wrong with Mirajane. She had stopped before getting up the step into the guild, the boxes are dropped and crash upon impact on the ground. Turning into lighting Laxus dashed around the crowd of people, catching Mirajane just before she hit the ground.

Cradling her in his arms Laxus kicked the of the guild open, not knowing his strength the door broke off the hinged upon impact with the wall.

"I need the Old Man!" He shouted rushing through down the aisle way to the bar counter with Mira cradled in his arms unconscious. Kinana in shock and awe of her fellow guild mate's position.

"Last I heard, he retired into his office to finish off some paperwork." she stated back concernedly.

With very little effort Laxus jumped to the second floor rushing over to his grandfathers' office. Barging through the door "Couldn't you-..." before Master Markarov could protest he seen his grandson with an inanimate Mira in his arms.

"Laxus what happened to her!?" Markarov inquired concernedly. Walking from around his desk he over to Mira in Laxus' arms although she was out of it, she was still breathing (heavily breathing but breathing).

"I saw collapse outside in the front of the guild, and I caught her before she made contact with the ground." Stating to his grandfather. "She was finishing up with unloading a carriage full of inventory."

"How many times do I have to tell you you don't have to do everything by yourself." He looked over Mira. "You're always overworking yourself my child." Placing his hand over her forehead not making contact yet. "What are you taking your mind off of to work as hard as you do?" He set it down feeling her forehead. Mira was burning up and drenched in sweat.

"Grandson quickly, get her to the infirmary, and I'll meet you with cold towels and a bucket of ice" Saying as he left his office heading to leap from the second floor.

Laxus did as told and quickly rushed Mira to the infirmary and laid her in one of the beds. Only a few minutes seemed like forever to Laxus as he kneels next to Mirajane. "Come on She Demon your stronger than this" He pleaded inside to himself.

Out of nowhere Mira's eyes opened grabbing Laxus' attention.

"Mira, talk to me Mira." Lightly pleading with her. Mira didn't answer or make any movement it was like she was like she was possessed by a demon or something (go figure). Then without warning cradled her stomach and screamed in agony. Rolling on her left side Laxus could see the distress that she was in and it hurt inside that it was nothing he could do to help her. To what seem like and eternity the door finally opened, thinking it would be his grandfather entering the room with the supplies he left to retrieve. It wasn't, it was someone a little better and with some skill in the healing arts.

"How is she doing?" Wendy asked entering with a handful of towels, Carla and Happy flying behind her both holding a bucket of ice.

 _Wendy had just returned from some self training with Carla and Happy when she stepped inside of the guild. Walking in she was quickly met by Master Markarov carrying a hand full of towels, Kinana and Laki both carrying large bucket of ice. The Master quickly brought her up to speed on everything and Wendy understood, before taking the towels everyone down in the guild heard Mira's gut wrenching scream. With everyone looking up at the source of the scream. Markarov quickly informed all that was in the guild not to go up if only if needed. Before he finished his statement Wendy, Carla, and Happy nabbed the supplies from them and rushed to aide Mirajane._

"Not good." he stated blatantly. "I know you heard that ear wrenching scream before you entered."

"That could be heard without being a dragon slayer." Wendy replying sadly as she prepared a homemade ice pack.

"Where's the Old Man?" He questioned to Wendy, wondering why his grandfather hadn't returned himself.

Walking over to the other side of Mira. Wendy placed the cold towel on her forehead, Mira reacted from the cold she suddenly felt but settled down.

"He sent Warren to reach Porlyusica telepathically. Everyone downstairs is worried about Mira." Replying in a wistful tone.

"Everyone sure in the fuck wasn't worried when she probably brought in the whole damn inventory by herself." Laxus spatting angrily followed with his fist slamming onto the nearby nightstand. Nearly breaking the nightstand from his reserved posture poor Wendy didn't want to know what would happened at being half pissed off. So she did as could with her healing abilities and managed to get Mira settled down.

Laxus sat in his usual posture leaned back, arms crossed and head down. Wendy manages to get her fever and heavy breathing under control. With that in control she asked Carla and happy to give the Master an update and see they got a hold to Porlyusica. Still sitting beside Mira Laxus glances over at Wendy he notices that she's breathing heavily now and wondering if this was taking a toll on her powers.

"Wendy if this is becoming too much for you the take a break. Don't strain yourself, you managed her fever." Laxus stated.

"Its not that it's too straining it's just..." Wendy trailed in her for a moment.

"Well what is it?" Laxus asking sitting more attentively now.

"Its like something within Mira is resisting my magic." Replying with a odd look on her face.

At the end of her statement Carla and Happy returned from gathering the information she needed.

"Aye sir, we've returned with the info you requested." Happy stated.

"Warren just told Master Markarov that Porlyusica is not far away and should be here any moment." Carla stating noticing Wendy's weariness. "My goodness child. Do not overexert yourself, you managed to calm her down to the extent. Take a break." Carla demanded

"No Carla it's not that this is taking a toll on my magic but something is resisting my magic. And I feel if I stop my healing her fever will spike up again." Wendy explaining to Carla. Carla understood and let her continue.

"My child what is the status of her nature." A familiar voice asking telepathically. All in the room could hear her, Polyusica had Warren patch her to the ones aiding Mira in the infirmary. Laxus, Wendy, Carl, and Happy all gave their share of report of what was going on with Mira.

"Ok, with everyone's report I may have some type of diagnoses of what is going with her." Porlyusica states drawing nearer to the guild. "Is there anything else going on that I need to be aware of?" She asks while mentality computing her diagnosis.

Wendy remembering her just recent happening with Mira of something fighting her magic.

"Well there is one more thing."

"Spit it out child"

Just before Wendy could inform Porlyusica Mira without notion, started to transform in her demon form. Mira started screaming again, her body thrashing around as if she were in a battle within herself. Laxus held her down as Wendy continued to try to hold on. Wendy grip is starting to slip, a swirl of black wind flooded the infirmary. Mira pinned down in the bed was sporadically transforming in and out of her devil form. The power became too great for Wendy and was pushed back with great force, luckily Carla and Happy caught her before she made contact with anything.

"Happy, Carla get Wendy the hell out of here." Laxus shouted and the two exceeds quickly got her out of there. He put his attention back to Mira and from looking at her what ever battle she was fighting within her she was losing. Mira had completely transformed into her demon form (the normal purple and black form usually seen in the anime).

"Mira get fucking hold of yourself." Yelling at her as he continued to hold her down. After his statement if was as she her heard him; laying her arms to the side and closing her eyes. Laxus could feel as if he had gotten through to her but still on guard; she was still transform. It was a good thing that he stayed on guard, soon with warning Mira eyes suddenly opened and right hand went for his throat. Reacting on impulse he grabbed it just before her clawed hand could reach his neck.

"Fuck Mira, I don't want to have to hurt you." Slowly getting pissed with her antics, but in another way she somewhat turned him on. Mira was overpowering Laxus at regular strength, of coarse she is an S Class Mage just as he was but she didn't train or hone her skills everyday like he did. Laxus actually had to put in some effort to keep Mirajane Strauss from ripping out his throat.

Suddenly he was answered but it wasn't Mira voice. "How dare you call me that weak bitch!" A disembodied voice replied as she rose her strength overthrowing Laxus forcing him off the bed into the wall, wicing upon connection.

"You weak little man. You think you can stand against me." The disembodied voice taunted.

Laxus smiled as he stood up regaining his composure. "One I'm far from weak. That little stunt you got over me with was just me holding back from harming a fellow guild mate. And two-" Laxus did a short pause to flex his power. "Tch and you must need your eyes checked because no where on my body am I 'Laxus Dreyar' little"

With a slight pause from the two they stood at distance to feel each other out. Laxus now at twenty-five percent of his power. The demon inside her was surprise that this human in front of her was not only cocky but telling the truth. Laxus decided to break the pause by asking some questions.

"Mira usually has control of her take over form. Why have you decided to make your presence known?" He asked now wanting to get to the bottom of her collapse earlier.

"I have always been with Mira since she absorbed me I have been one with her. Usually I don't bother her. I let her use my power at her disposal, but with her being so reserve I don't get what I want anymore and I'm tired of having to wait."

"And what is it that you want?" He asked suspiciously.

"FRESH MEAT!" The demon mage charged at Laxus after her statement, but ready Laxus met her with his own. Only twenty-five percent of his strength he easily overpowered pinning her to the wall but she was still able to put up a fight.

"Mira I don't want to hurt you, but in order for me to suppress this being you know what I must do." With a plea in his voice Laxus search for some sort of sign from Mira. A tear came from the corner of her right eye and that was enough of a signal for him.

With just the right amount of force he gave the demon a shock of a lifetime, enough force to suppress the demon and not kill Mirajane. Her eye color back to normal and her human form returned. Mira lay once again unconscious but this time no fever or pains. Upset at the difficult decision he had just made he retreated out the room only to find Polyusica walking down in his direction. Seeing him in a dismay-

"You did what needed to be done. Now suck it up!" Porlyusica retorted and stepped inside the infirmary.

Laxus waited outside in the hall way but wasn't too far away out of ear range. From the looks of it Polyusica used her magic to bring conscious and up to speed of what's going on with her after assessing her. Leaning against the wall head down, eyes closed, and arms crossed. He listened so intently that he didn't hear his grandfather walk past him. Laxus couldn't help but laugh to himself at the conclusion of her analysis before his grandfather walked in. _"All that hell and that's all she needs."_

Markarov walked inside to get the next steps of what need to be done. Markarov stepping out, walked over to Laxus who acted as if he was waiting on some news of what to do next.

"Mira is severely over stressed and needs some time off to relax. So I'm counting on you to get her home and make sure she does nothing but get some R and R. Okay, Laxus." He said to his grandson.

Laxus knew that story was a cover up to hide the embarrassment of the true diagnosis. "Yeah, I gotcha Gramps. Get her home and make sure she rests." He replied back while pushing off the wall.

Porlyusica emerged from the room. "Well Markarov you have you healers orders of what to do and I'll see you next time." Porlyusica making her way around to the steps; front of the guild hall.

"Well grandson you have your orders now get to it." Saying as he went to the rest of the guild that Mira is okay.

Laxus entered the room slowly seeing Mira awake and herself again. Turning to see Laxus entering the doorway Mira smiled at him in her usual manner she did with everyone. Cutting to the chase he just got to the point of the situation.

"So, you ready to go?" He asked her.

"I guess so." Moving her legs out of the be and slowly standing. With her stamina assured Mira turned to walk toward him but to no avail her strength gave out and started to fall forward. Of course he caught her and swept her up in his arms bridal style. She blushed at the sudden contact and also felt safe at the same time.

Laxus made his way out the back exit from the second floor he wanted to save Mira the stress of the annoying questions from the others downstairs. Getting outside Laxus held firmly onto Mira. " When I tell you to hold your breath, do it okay." He commanded to her.

"Sure, okay." she said back to him. With a brief pause Laxus poised himself in a running stance with Mira comfortably nestled in arms.

"Okay, now hold your breath, Mira." Him whispering to her. Doing as told Laxus zipped into lightening form headed to the Strauss residence.

 _ **Okay readers that was Chapter 1. Hoped you enjoyed it and I apologize for not having any gritty smut in this chapter but I had to get the suspense going and built up. Readers, Chapter 2 is going make up for Chapter 1. you won't believe your dirty little minds the things I have planned for the next Chapter. Always accepting constructive criticism.** _


End file.
